It Started Out With A Sip, And Ended With A Kiss
by aloquaciousgirl
Summary: Bella doesn't hold her liquor very well. Going to a party yields disastorus results.


Title: **It Started out with a Sip, And Ended With A Kiss**

Rating: PG-13/T

Pairings/Characters: Bella, Edward, Jacob, and some of Carlisle.

Summary: Bella doesn't hold her liquor very well. Going to a party yields disastorus results.

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all things Twilight. A big thank you to her for allowing us to play with her lovely characters. *pets Jasper* Thanks S. Meyers. *giggles*

Note: Before I get an inbox full of flames to make me crawl under my bed and cry…this was written for a very specific prompt: _Drunken Kiss_. I know that it seems that some characters are OOC--_drastically _OOC--but this is intentional. If you get really bothered by OOC, this might not be a fic for you. I stress this greatly, **_OOC!_**

--

"Tyler's party is going to be so awesome." Jessica declared, taking a seat at the lunch table across from Angela and Bella.

Angela and Bella's conversation about Lit class and the Orwell assignment automatically muted when Jessica appeared with her stream of information about the party.

"A bonfire at La Push beach, its going to be so awesome." Jessica gushed, "I can't wait for the weekend."

Bella looked over at Angela; she wondered if her friend had known about this at all. Since when was there going to be this party? Not like it mattered…she wasn't a party person anyhow. She would be sitting at home with her Orwell, contemplating just what her essay topic on _Animal Farm _would be.

"You're both coming, right?" Jessica said, leaving no option otherwise in her tone. "_Right_?"

Angela and Bella looked at one another at the same time.

"I-I don't do parties." Bella mumbled uncomfortably. It wasn't like she had a real excuse though, Edward was going hunting with his brothers and wouldn't be back until Saturday afternoon. "I mean, I'm not--"

"No!" Jessica pushed her, clinging to her elbow. "Bella you have to come, Angela is. It won't be the same without you, too."

She seemed sincere enough but…

"Angela, you're going?" Bella asked.

Angela nodded her head, "I promised Ben I'd go. Really Bella, its going to be a good time."

"A _great _time." Jessica seconded.

Bella bit her lip, she could talk Charlie into it easy enough. She wasn't crazy enough to tell him that she was going to a party…she'd tell him she was going to be gone for the night with Angela and Jessica and he'd like that. Charlie liked most anything that involved some time with people who weren't Edward. Plus he was going fishing for the weekend, leaving after work on Friday…it really was just about perfect.

Besides, what good would it be to just sit around the house moping and counting the minutes until Edward returned.

None at all.

Bella nodded her head. "Okay, sure, I guess I'll come too.

--

Bella laughed easily, drinking the beer that some red headed guy in a letter jacket had passed her. She didn't usually drink, but something about the night called for it. Besides, it seemed to numb her longing for Edward, which made her feel like she could almost have a good time.

Almost.

She downed the rest of the current bottle in one gulp, and grabbed a bottle from the pile that Jessica had dumped in their midst. She popped the top of, and drank it down. Once she got past the first two, the taste didn't even bother her very much.

She settled back to nurse the bottle, and only looked up when she heard Jessica laugh hysterically--she was sure her friend had much more to drink than she had.

"Bella!" She all but shrieked loudly, "Bella, look…its you're want to be our boyfriend!"

Jessica laughed teasingly and obviously missed the look of annoyance on Mike's face as he saw who was approaching them.

Bella looked up to see just what Jessica was going on about, and hopped up, nearly falling in the process.

It was Jacob! Bella's stomach dropped oddly, she wondered if maybe she had too much yet.

"Jacob! _My _Jacob," Bella giggled dropping her bottle as she stumbled on the uneven ground tripping along as she walk-danced over to Jacob.

Jacob caught her as she nearly tripped over herself about a foot in front of him, and ignored the questioning looks that his friends gave him.

Bella laughed as he righted her, his strong hands lingering near her waist, unsure if she'd tumble if she took another step.

"Hi Jacob's friends, welcome to our party…you should have _fun_. This is a fun party, isn't it Jessica?" Bella swung back to look at her giggly friend who was sitting next to the fire with a bottle of beer in hand, practically sitting in Mike's lap. Mike looked away from the bottle of beer he was nursing, to Bella and Jacob and frowned.

"This is a _great _party." Jessica agreed, "Tyler can really throw 'em, right Mike?"

Mike nodded his head, "Yeah. He can." His voice was tight, and he spoke just above a deadpan.

Bella tugged on Jacob's hand. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob….my friend…" She giggled, "You're so tall now. Like a…tree."

Jacob stifled a laugh, Bella was usually so much more articulate and not…like this. He wondered if this was the first time she'd been drunk.

"Yeah, I did get taller. Bella, are you drunk?"

She laughed, "You have no idea, Jacob." She gestured him closer with a crooked finger. "You know what?"

Jacob bent closer. "Yeah?"

"I love you, okay?" Bella looked at him seriously. "You're my Jacob, and no one else's and I love you, 'kay?"

She jumped up to kiss him, and stumbled again, but he caught her before she could cause herself any lasting harm.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Bella didn't push his hands away like she would usually, and so he did something he didn't usually. He left one on her waist, using the other hand to brush mussed hair out of her face.

"I'm all alone." She nodded her head affirmatively, "But not anymore, 'cause you're here. And you love me, _don't _you Jake?"

Jacob didn't say anything, this was wrong. He should just walk away, call Charlie--okay, so maybe not that. He should get Bella into his truck and drive her home…

"Don't you Jacob?" Bella's eyelashes fluttered innocently and he felt his heart skip a beat. He'd never known a girl who could do that like Bella could. "Don't you like me?"

Jacob ignored the look that the boy by the fire was giving him, and the explosion of giggles coming from the blonde girl--Jessica.

"Bella, I think you had a little too much to drink."

"See, no. I didn't. I just had a little bit, and I liked it. And I know you won't tell on me, would you Jake?"

Jacob found himself shaking his head, and he couldn't help but to wonder if maybe Bella had broken up with her boyfriend.

Bella tugged on his collar and pulled him down to her before kissing him on the lips.

He should have pushed her away, he thought, but he didn't want to. Bella was kissing him in front of all her friends, and his friends and he couldn't have cared less--or more.

Bella couldn't help but to think that it felt weird, this kiss. It was too soft, too warm…it was all wrong. And yet, something about it felt okay. She'd figure it out in the morning.

Jacob separated himself from her and took a breath before speaking. What he was doing was wrong…Bella didn't even know what she was doing…

"Bella." His voice was unusually controlled. "I'm doing to drive you home, okay?"

Bella shrugged, "But no one's there."

Jacob nodded his head, Charlie was fishing with his dad.

"You need to go home." Jacob told her.

Bella frowned, he sounded like…someone. Yes…she just couldn't place the someone who was someone he sounded like.

"Well, only if you come."

Jacob nodded his head, unable to believe that he was. "Sure."

Bella pulled him down to her lips, and kissed him again. "You have soft lips, Jacob." She giggled.

--

Bella stumbled out of the truck before Jacob could help her, and nearly fell on the concrete. Somehow she caught herself, and Jacob wrapped his hand around her waist, and walked her to the door.

"You're pretty Jacob." Bella mumbled as he helped her up the steps on the porch. "You should have a girlfriend. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Where are your keys, Bella?" Jacob asked, ignoring the question.

Bella shrugged, and tilted her head to the side, surveying Jacob, "I left my purse in Jess's car…I think."

Jacob sighed, and pushed Bella against the wall. "Don't move, okay?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're so bossy….everyone's just bossy."

Jacob dug around under the mat until he came up with the key. He turned it in the door, relieved when it clicked open. He pulled Bella into the house and thought that he probably should just leave. Bella was home, and safe, and…he should leave.

Bella dragged him towards the stairs before he could turn around and exit--as he knew he should. "S'okay, remember Charlie's not home."

"I know." That was what worried him.

Bella pushed open the door of her room and threw off her jacket, before pulling Jacob close.

"Don't you want to kiss me, Jake?" Bella frowned, "I thought you like me?"

Jacob blanched. "I like you Bella. A lot."

"Then _kiss _me." She pulled him over to her bed. "I promise not to tell."

Bella collapsed into giggles, stopping only when Jacob's lips were on hers, his warm heat pushing her back into her bed, one hand on each side of her supporting the weight of his body over her. The kiss went deeper, and his lips parted. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and let her hands travel to the button of his pants.

Jacob felt the blood rush south quickly, and he jumped up. He didn't care what Bella was trying to do, he knew enough that…no matter how much he wanted to, he could do this when she was drunk. It was wrong, and he knew…she'd never forgive him, and he'd never forgive himself for taking advantage of her.

"Jacob!" Bella's voice whined, "Where are you going."

"Home." His voice was tight. "I'll lock the door on my way out. Go to sleep Bella, call me tomorrow, or when you're feeling better, when you're feeling like yourself again.."

Bella flung back onto her pillows, falling back into an easy drunken stupor.

Her last thought before escaping into the dreamless sleep was that she was sick and tired of being left alone.

--

She turned over and it was like waking up from a bad nightmare except…everything swirled around her. She pushed any thoughts away however, because what did it matter, Edward was there, sitting in the corner of her room.

"Edward?" She sat up quickly and not only were thoughts swirling, but her stomach did too. She felt a heaving sensation and suppressed it. "You're back."

He was early.

"Yes. I came back early, I wanted to see that you were okay." Edward nodded his head curtly.

Bella felt something in her freeze at the chill in Edward's voice and she was pounded with thoughts of the past night. She climbed from bed and hurried in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh god…" She mumbled underneath her breath, unable to look at Edward. She focused on the bathroom, so focused that she tripped on the edge of the carpet, hitting her head on the corner of her dresser.

Edward caught her before she could fall to the ground and she moaned between the pain, and the nausea, and…_Jacob's tongue in her throat_?

"Bella?" Edward's voice was filled with concern as he cradled her in his arms, "Bella, are you okay?"

She moaned, pulling her hand away from her head, her fingers felt sticky. A concussion took the back seat however,

_What had she done_…?

"You're bleeding." Edward smelled it before she even realized it and he tensed.

"I don't care." She mumbled, "I'm gonna be sick."

Edward pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "You had a lot to drink and you hit your head. Its to be expected."

"Its not that." Bella felt another wave of nausea, and grew even paler if possible. She wondered why Edward hadn't left her yet, after what she'd done, he had to know.

"I understand Bella." Edward's voice was strangely even, disconnected…_strange_.

"No, you don't." Bella muttered, as his fingers dialed a number. "I didn't want to I…"

"Did a normal, human, thing. I understand that you…want. Who you want." Edward's attention turned to the phone, exceptionally business like. "Carlisle?"

Edward listened for a moment and nodded his head. "No, but I need help. No." Edward shook his head, cradling Bella's head carefully. "Bella hit her head, I'm afraid it's a concussion. She's bleeding. Yes, I know. Yes. I'm bringing her now. She's nauseous but she's had a bit to drink." Edward nodded his head. "Five minutes."

"You hate me." Bella mumbled as he hung up the phone, "Edward,"

"I understand Bella." Edward's voice was more distant now. "Its good. He is human, and…"

"No!" Bella's tone reached what felt like ungodly levels to her ears. "It was a mistake, I didn't, I don't…"

"Bella, I'm taking you to Carlisle."

Bella refused. "No. Edward, please…"

"Its okay Bella, I just want you to be happy."

"I'm not happy without you." Bella told him, her eyes welling up. "Edward, please. Edward…"

He swept her up in his arms. "You shouldn't drink Bella." He cradled her body gently. "You're prone enough to accidents as is. The liquor does not improve your coordination."

He wished he could read her mind. He wished he knew why it was…why he couldn't _not _be jealous. Why he couldn't allow Bella to have something normal…like she deserved. Why it had to tear him to pieces and alight him with anger to see Jacob touching Bella…touching her like he had.

Worse, why it had to hurt so much to see Bella begging Jacob to stay with her.

--

Carlisle handed Bella a bucket to vomit in, quickly, after she just missed throwing up on the nurse.

"I'll take care of this, Caroline." Carlisle told her.

She exited swiftly, happy to be dismissed from a vomiting patient.

Carlisle pulled out a penlight and she squeezed her eyes shut, clutching Edward's hand tightly.

"Bella, open your eyes." Carlisle asked gently, professionally.

Bella shook her head, and was overcome with another wave of nausea. She moaned.

"Do you need the bucket?" Edward asked, unable to bring himself to detach her hand from his.

Bella didn't open her eyes. "Don't leave me." She begged, "Edward, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."

Edward could hear his father's thought's. He was surprised by Bella's request, by her begging.

Edward sighed. He should leave, he was only causing her harm, he had been away and she had made herself happy with a human. He was selfish to want to keep her with him.

_Have I missed something? _Carlisle thought.

You have no idea, Edward thought, not voicing his remark. How selfish would his father really think he was if he told him that even though he knew Bella could be happy with someone else, he wanted to keep her to himself.

When Carlisle saw that Edward wasn't going to give him anything, he turned back to Bella.

"No one is going anywhere." He assured her. "I promise you, Edward will stay here. But I need you to open your eyes so I can asses you, Bella."

Bella was quiet for a moment. "I don't want to." Her voice was slurred, but she felt marginally calmer with Edward's touch and Carlisle's reassurances. "I don't like the light."

Edward had to stifle a laugh at the irony, _she didn't like the light_. It was easy to do however, as the pleading look that was on her face when Jacob left, flashed across his mind. He disliked the boy more than he should. Dangerously so.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice was even. "Can you tell me how much you've had to drink?"

She knew better by now to not move her head. Staying still worked well for her. "No." She mumbled. "More than I should have."

Carlisle smiled, "I can see that. Do you think you would open your eyes if I turn off the lights and promise not to flash the light in them?"

"Then why do I have to open my eyes?" She asked stubbornly.

"Bella," Edward's voice was disapproving. "Are you trying to kill yourself? You could be bleeding internally. Let Carlisle assess you--right now."

Bella frowned, he was bossy. "Will you stay?" She asked, clutching his hand tighter. "Promise me that you'll stay with me Edward?"

Edward nodded his head.

"Well?" She repeated. "Edward…please. I'm sorry I…Edward don't…."

He kissed the top of her head carefully. "I will not leave Bella. I am right beside you, you know that."

Carlisle flicked the lights off.

"Open your eyes, Bella." Carlisle said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open uncomfortably, adjusting. She felt her stomach heave as Carlisle's hand touched her face.

"Edward?" Her tone was muted.

Carlisle tilted her head gently to one side, than the other.

"Yes, Bella."

"I think I need the bucket."

Edward quickly retrieved it, and Carlisle took one artful step back. He held it in front of her, and pulled her hair back, wincing as she vomited. He didn't remember this part of being human very much, but it looked painful enough for him to empathize with.

Bella moaned and leaned to the side against Edward's chest.

"I want to sleep." She mumbled. "I need to sleep."

Edward looked to Carlisle who shook his head. "Bella you can't go to sleep." Edward said.

"I think you have a mild concussion." Carlisle told her.

"Uhhhh…" Bella moaned, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face in Edward's chest. He smelled nice. "My head hurts."

Carlisle picked up the pal with her vomit, "I'm sorry Bella, I could give you something tomorrow morning for the pain, but not until then since we don't know how much you've had to drink." _or what_, Carlisle tacked on silently.

"Too much." Her voice was muffled by Edward's sweater. "Too. Much…Sleep?"

She decided that even though it wasn't quite what she was accustomed to, she could settle for going to sleep in this position. Sleeping was so easy against this marble Adonis.

"Edward, you can't let her fall asleep." Carlisle warned him.

Edward nodded his head, shaking Bella's shoulders gently. "Bella you have to stay awake."

She would have shook her head, but she learned by now that did far too much damage. "No, I'se need to go sleep."

"I have to have a nurse run this up to the lab, just to make sure she doesn't have alcohol poisoning." Carlisle said, "Can you keep her awake Edward, or shall I send in a nurse?"

She felt Edward bristle against her at that, and was happy that he took offense to the suggestion. "I'll take care of Bella."

Carlisle left.

"Always?" Bella muttered tiredly.

"Always." Edward whispered, "As long as you want me to." _And then some_. Even when she didn't need him anymore, when she did the smart thing and left him, he would look out for her for the remainder of her life.

"I'm gonna go sleep." Bella murmured, "Sing me something?"

"You can't go to sleep Bella, you heard Carlisle. I need you to stay awake for me." Edward told her. He rubbed a cold finger over her cheek and her eyes flickered open, her skin sparking at his icy touch. "Tell me about your night."

Bella groaned, she didn't want to think about it.

"How did you get yourself into this?"

"Its all Jessica's fault." She muttered, burying her head into Edward's chest. "Bonfire party…Tyler Crowley…stupid Tyler. Run him over with my truck. Stupid drink…just have _one _Bella…"

"I think you had a lot more than one."

"Too many more. I'm never going to La Push again…" She mumbled almost to herself.

Edward wanted to tell her that suited him just fine, he was perfectly happy to keep her in Forks, to himself. But that was selfish, wasn't it?

"Its good that you didn't drive home."

"Jacob drove me…" _Jacob, my Jacob_….oh god, how much did she drink?

"Yes, I noticed." Jacob Black did a lot more than that.

"Edward, I love you." She mumbled. "Don't leave me."

It hurt him to think that she said the same words to Jacob.

He was selfish, but Alice seemed to think that was good. That it was right. He'd always bet on Alice before, but now, maybe the stakes were too high.

Edward kissed her gently.

"Never."


End file.
